


Soap and Smiles

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, New house, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitzsimmons + Washing Each Other’s Hair
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Soap and Smiles

The new house was coming along quite nicely. They had gotten the new windows in the day before and had finally finished painting the walls in the kitchen. They had refurbished the original hardwood in the living room and as the stain needed to dry and the room needed to be aired out, Fitz and Jemma had started work on the front garden.

It was more work than either of them had anticipated, but they had rather a good time of it. They had started by ripping out the brambles and the weeds that covered the garden path. They had bought the cottage for the charm and the location, not necessarily the overgrown plant life. The roots of the weeds were deep and required a good deal of force to pry from the ground. At one point, Jemma had grabbed a hold of a rather tricky little weed. It didn’t seem to have much to it above ground, but the roots sure packed a punch. Pulling with all her might, she managed to get the thing out of the earth, sending a clod of dirt up into the air and right onto Fitz’s bent head. 

As soon as she knew he was okay and simply now covered in dirt, Jemma bubbled with laughter. The giggles were quickly joined by playful screams as Fitz wrapped his arms around her middle and picked her up off the ground. He twirled her around before falling with her onto the leaf strewn lawn, tickling her mercilessly as bits of grass got caught in her hair. 

By the time the sun began to set and the couple called it a day, they were covered in dirt and grass and smelled of dew coated leaves. Jemma’s overalls were filthy and Fitz’s poor white shirt probably wouldn’t recover even after a trip through the wash, but the fun was worth it. 

Deciding it was best if they both had a shower, together they hopped under the stream of steaming water. With gentle hands they took turns lathering the other with soap. As he washed her hair, Fitz moved Jemma’s dark locks from off her shoulder, planting kisses wherever bubbles had been. His fingers were soft but dexterous, running through knots without pulling. He lingered around her ears, brushing the pads of his fingers along the outer ridge. Once he had rinsed the conditioner from her hair with the handheld showerhead, his lips retraced the path of his fingers. 

When it was her turn to wash out the dirt from his curls, she savored the feeling of running her hands through the short wet strands. His nose scrunched when she told him to close his eyes and she didn’t even try to fight off her giggle at the expression. She smoothed the wrinkle on his brow with her pinky before returning to scrub his scalp. His eyes remained closed as she placed the stream of water over his head. Even after rinsing the suds from his hair, she told him to keep his eyes shut. She brushed drops of water off his lashes, trailing down his nose and touching his lips with her thumb. She kissed him, but he broke it with a smile. 

“What are you grinning about?” she asked.

His eyes opened slowly, blinking away some of the water. “I just love you.”

That made her start smiling as well. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
